Teaching You Russian
by Ensignily
Summary: Chekov x OC • Cayla is an intelligent ensign that happens to stumble upon the Enterprise's genius navigator, Ensign Pavel Chekov. • I hope you enjoy! :3


Two weeks before the start of the Five Year Journey. The crew is preparing themselves and the ship for their adventure in space.

The first day of preparation is to check your workstation and make sure everything is ship-shape. One of the new members of the Enterprise walks onto the bridge.

"Captain, Mr. Scott needs your assistance in Engineering, his communicator isn't working at the moment."

The young navigator heard her voice first; quiet but confident. He turns around to match the unfamiliar voice with a face. The young Starfleet officer is twenty-one years old, but is slightly shorter than average. She has light brown hair that is brought back into a messy side braid that fell about halfway down her torso. Nervously, she smoothed out the skirt of her Academy outfit. Her big brown eyes met Chekov's when she notices his glance. Her lips curl into a small smile, and Chekov smiles back, but looks away blushing when he realizes he had been staring. Kirk notices the connection between the two and raises an eyebrow, but says nothing of it.

"Okay," He replies, "What was your name again?"

"Cayla Irani." She says with a nod of her head.  
"Alright, Miss Irani." Kirk stands up and follows her out the door. Cayla looks back at Chekov and met his eyes before exiting the bridge.

As Scotty was talking with Captain Kirk, Cayla continues to study her new workspace. Everything is mostly light in colour when it came to atmosphere of it. There's usually a lot going on, people walking about and passing through. There are plenty of upper and lower levels to Engineering. Cayla smiles to herself. There are over 400 people working on this legendary ship, and she is one of them.

Once Kirk left to go check other areas of the ship, Cayla returned to Scotty.

"Do you need any more assistance, Mr. Scott?" she asked.

She watched his face carefully as he thought through what he might need help with. "No, it's fine. You can just go ahead and explore the ship. Even in the duration of five years you may not be able to see the whole ship." He winks and turns around to work on something, leaving Cayla standing there.

She turns around and starts to head towards one of the hallways. She walks around for a while until she finds one of the hallways for the female rooms. The rooms were in alphabetical order by last name, so she meandered down the corridor until she found her room near the end of the I's. She carefully opened the door and stared at the small, empty room. It is similar to the rooms at the Academy, but the room itself is honestly quite larger and spacious. There is a large closet already filled with multiple Starfleet dresses as well as pajamas, socks and shoes. A dresser sat in the corner of the large closet to put your personal clothing in (underclothing, casual wear, your own pajamas, etc.). Close to the closet is the bed. It is a double bed with ivory coloured sheets and duvet. On the other side of the bed there sat a bedside table with a lamp on the top and a small cabinet at the bottom. Across the room is a desk with a swivel chair. Cayla walked over to examine the desk. There are a few drawers, one smaller one, one large, square-like one near the bottom, and a long, narrow one by the top. The narrow drawer held an extra communicator in case your mobile one broke or got misplaced. It also included a pad of paper and a pen and pencil. A sofa and a coffee table are towards the middle of the room, facing a large screen on the wall. Behind the couch there is a built-in bookshelf in the wall. It is a decent size but not huge. Cayla owns tons of books and movies, so she'll be sure to fill it up.

The bathroom is small and clean. The shower is all the way to the right, and the toilet sat closer to the left of the room. The sink is in front of a decent sized mirror, with a small cabinet to put your hygiene products in.

Cayla explored the ship a bit more before leaving with a few others. She can't get the adorable face of the navigator from this morning out of her head.

The next day, shuttles flew back and forth bringing the belongings of over 400 people to the ship so they can get confortable in their rooms. Cayla has plenty of boxes to bring to her room- she has mountainous piles of books, movies, and music. She waits a little while for most people to finish so there wouldn't be such a crowd in the drop off room. She starts by lugging up suitcases of clothing and blankets. Then after a few minutes she searches for the boxes of her other belongings like art supplies, and decorations and such.

Cayla waits for the elevator to open so she could retrieve the last of her belongings- her numerous boxes of books. When the door opens, she immediately recognizes the navigator from the bridge stepping out. Their eyes meet again, and he smiles shyly at her. Cayla returns the smile. He started to continue walking in the opposite directs, but Cayla calls after him.

"Wait," she called, and he turns around as if he had been expecting her to call. She cleared her throat. "Sorry- um, what is your name?"

He looked down at his feet and up at her again, shifting his weight from foot to foot nervously. "My name iz Pavel Chekov," he says, his Russian accent pushing through the words. Pavel held out his hand and Cayla shook it.

"So, ehh, you werk een eengineering?" he asked, remembering how she mentioned something of it to Captain Kirk.

"Um, yes, I do. I also took two extra years to learn some nursing but when they told me there was a spot available for me, I skipped the next years since I already had more education than I needed. When I was younger my sister wanted to be a doctor so I would be her nurse." Cayla smiles fondly, remembering the times when they would play doctor on each other. "I'm just an ensign though."

Pavel smiles. "Me too, but I'm ze nawigator on ze breedge. I have been shadozing Mr. Scott in eengineering. Maybe yoo can shadow Doctor McCoy, ze sheep's CMO."

"Thanks," Cayla replies, "Maybe we'll get to work together sometime. I'll look forward to that."

Pavel grins. "Yes, me too."

For a moment they stand there in an awkward silence, then Cayla speaks up. "Well, I was just going to get the last of my books."

"Oh, vould yoo like me to help?" he suggests.

Cayla's polite instincts kick in and she immediately responds, "No, it's fine."

"Are yoo sure?"

Cayla quickly thinks it over in a matter of seconds. It would be nice for help and she wouldn't mind the company, so why not? "Actually, yes, help would be appreciated." The two exchange smiles as they walk into the elevator down to the drop off room.

When the two had finally lugged up each of her boxes, they began to unpack her belongings. Cayla took her more personal items to unpack, and gave Pavel the other boxes to unpack. Pavel carefully opened each box and temporarily put each item aside so everything could be unpacked. About halfway through his third box he noticed a small black case, less than a foot long and barely needed a handle.

"Vhat's zees?" Pavel asked, picking up the small case with his right hand and holding it up in Cayla's view.

She looks over from where she was putting books on her shelf. "Oh, that's a piccolo."

Pavel examines the miniature case. "Yoo play eet?"

Cayla walks over, taking the case from his hands and nodding. Their fingers brush over each other and Cayla could feel heat rise to her cheeks. Pavel watches carefully as Cayla gingerly opens the case and gingerly puts the instrument together. She puts it against her mouth and blew just enough so an almost inaudible high note rang through the room. Cayla plays a scale then a small melody before putting back away. Pavel smiles wide and claps.

"Zat vas vonderful," he says, "yoo're wery good."

Cayla blushes. "Thanks."

"I used to play piano before I joined Starfleet," he says, "I don't theenk I'll remember how zough."

"I know a little bit of piano. Maybe we can work together."

Pavel smiles to himself at the thought. "Vhere vill ve get a piano?"

Cayla shrugs. "I dunno, maybe we can get a keyboard before the mission."

"I vill see eef I can get one." Pavel replies, turning back to the remaining boxes. He noticed how most of her books and movies were very old, up to three centuries back. At that point of time, however, was when some of the greatest books and movies of all time were created. Some of Pavel's favourites came from that time, too.

Once an hour had passed, Cayla stood back and admired her new living space for the next five years. "I could get used to it, yes. This is very nice." She says to herself. Pavel nodded in agreement.

"Do you need any help with your packing?" Cayla asks, hoping to do something for him in return.

Pavel thinks for a second, and then shakes his head. "Ehh, no. I unpacked eweryzing earlier before I met you, eet ees okeh."

Cayla nods, almost sad to not be able to spend more time with him. "Well, I've got to do something to repay you. Let's talk again sometime, okay? Let me know when you need something." With that, she smiles sweetly.

Pavel nods hastily. "Yes, I vill. I hope to see yoo again." He smiles back.

Together, the two walked back to the shuttle to be taken back home.


End file.
